


Lächeln

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Drabbles von A bis Z [13]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Drabble zum WortLächeln.





	Lächeln

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle gut ins neue Jahr gerutscht. :-*

Boerne hatte sehr oft gelächelt, wenn Thiel und er sich begegnet waren. Im Treppenhaus, im Waschkeller, an einem Tatort, in Thiels Büro, in seinem Institut, wenn sie in der Wohnung des jeweils anderen zusammen gesessen hatten.  
Mal hatte er Thiel ein längeres Lächeln geschenkt, mal ein kurzes und verhaltenes. Aber sein Lächeln war nicht immer echt gewesen, und gelegentlich hatte er sich sogar richtig dazu zwingen müssen. Er hatte gedacht, dass Thiel und er nie mehr als Kollegen und Nachbarn sein würden, deshalb war ihm das Lächeln manchmal ganz schön schwer gefallen.

Eine Hand legte sich in seine.

Boerne lächelte.


End file.
